Es un varón!
by ajota08
Summary: Peter descubre un lazo indestructible con Neal. Warning: contiene castigo corporal azotes/spanking . Por favor, si les gusta, dejen un comentario :-


Este es un AU sobre la serie White Collar. Me tomé algunas libertades poéticas :-D para encajar en mi historia. Aclaro que no se nada sobre los procesos legales contra delincuentes, sean menores o mayores.

Es un varón!

"Hombre caído!!!" gritó alguien y Peter se dio vuelta inmediatamente para ver a su compañero, Neal Caffrey, tendido en el suelo.

Peter guardó su arma y, permaneciendo agachado ocultándose tras los autos, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Neal.

Neal estaba tendido de espaldas, pestañeando rápidamente, el dolor y la confusión visibles en sus ojos azules.

Una mancha roja se estaba extendiendo en el lado derecho de su camisa.

"Hey, muchacho" dijo Peter al acercarse y examinar la herida "Tranquilo…" pero al levantar la camisa y sondear los bordes del agujero de bala, Neal se desmayó.

**

Elízabeth caminó rápidamente hacia su marido, quien estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital. Peter se puso de pie en cuanto la vió.

"Ya terminó la cirugía" informó luego de abrazarla y saludarla propiamente "ahora lo están preparando para ponerlo en una habitación"

"Oh, Peter, ¿estará bien?" ella mantuvo su mano en el brazo de su marido, tratando de transmitirle su comprensión y apoyo.

Podía sentir las olas de culpa emanar del hombre. Peter se sentía responsable personalmente por su compañero.

"Espero que sí, El" dijo Peter, pasándose una mano por la nuca "Pero me recomendaron buscar a algún familiar…por si pasa algo…¿Puedes sentarte con él mientras lo hago? Si despierta quiero que encuentre una cara conocida…"

"Claro" dijo ella, bien dispuesta "Esperaré a que nos digan el número de habitación"

"Gracias, amor" Peter la abrazó y ella devolvió el abrazo.

Varias horas después, y luego de estar continuamente comunicado con Elízabeth para ver como evolucionaba el paciente, Peter estaba desconcertado.

En todos los registros que poseían, y en toda la documentación relacionada con Neal Caffrey no había ninguna información sobre parientes. Ni padres, ni hermanos. Ni siquiera abuelos, tíos o primos.

Dándose cuenta de que había buscado datos sobre la familia paterna de Neal, decidió intentar po el lado materno.

Buscó el certificado de nacimiento del muchacho y se sorprendió al ver que en realidad en el espacio del nombre del padre figuraba "desconocido". _Mmm…por eso actúa como un niño malcriado_, pensó, _no tuvo una figura paterna que lo guíe_.

El apellido Caffrey provenía de la madre.

Juliette Caffrey.

¿Por qué ese nombre le parecía tan familiar?

Siguió leyendo el año de nacimiento 1979…¿_recién cumplió 30 años? Me pareció que dijo que tenía 33…_

Cuando vió el nombre de la ciudad de nacimiento se sorprendió más aún…era la ciudad donde Peter había crecido…

De repente se puso tieso.

Su ciudad.

Su escuela secundaria.

Su amiga y novia en ese momento…Juliette…Caffrey…¿cómo pudo haberla olvidado?.

Pero no podía ser….Juliette no podría haber tenido un hijo en 1979… hubiera tenido sólo 8 años…¿Sería la misma persona? Una mejor búsqueda confirmó que sí …

Un sentimiento de aprensión comenzó a apoderarse de él. Recordó que su noviazgo con Juliette había terminado abruptamente, cuando él se había mudado con su familia a otra ciudad, debido al trabajo de su padre.

Esa mudanza había sido tan traumática… él no quería ir. No quería separarse de sus amigos y de su novia. Creía que con 16 años podía quedarse allí y mantenerse solo y así se lo planteó a su padre.

De más está decir que no tuvo éxito. Su padre lo obligó a ir con ellos y en poco tiempo – semanas - perdió contacto con todos en su vida anterior.

Cuándo fue eso? Sí…en 1987.

Pero Juliette no tenía ningún hijo…

Siguió investigando – por suerte, por su trabajo tenía acceso a varios sistemas de información – y encontró que la muchacha había tenido un hijo, Neal, en julio de 1988, siete meses después que él dejó de verla.

"No" murmuró, ante el pensamiento que se presentó inmediatamente en su mente. Ese bebé no podía ser su hijo. Ella se lo hubiera dicho… y entonces recordó que habían dejado de comunicarse al poco tiempo de que él se había marchado.

"Pero no puede ser!" empezó a hablar en voz alta "Neal nació en 1979!...Lo dice su certificado de nacimiento!" y allí cayó en la cuenta que había chequeado el certificado que tenían en el sistema de personal del FBI y no en el del estado.

Y Neal es falsificador.

Uno muy bueno, por cierto.

Lentamente las cosas fueron cayendo en su lugar.

Neal nació en 1988 y falsificó su propio certificado de nacimiento para parecer mayor…eso quería decir que el muchacho solamente tenía 21 años – eliminó de su mente toda referencia a que habian procesado y puesto en la carcel a un menor, era demasiado para su pobre cerebro - …y era hijo de Juliette…

Buscó alguna manera para contactarse con ella y descubrió que había muerto en un accidente hacía seis años…cuando Neal Caffrey, el falsificador, había aparecido…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ring de su teléfono.

"Burke" contestó sin mirar el visor de su celular.

"Cariño. Neal está despierto" escuchó la voz de su esposa "y pregunta por ti. ¿Puedes venir?"

"Sí. Claro." Contestó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y apagando la computadora en la que estuvo investigando.

**&&&&&&&**

Peter entró silenciosamente en la habitación del hospital que albergaba a Neal.

Elízabeth se levantó de su asiento para ir a su encuentro.

"Hey" susurró ella mientras lo daba vuelta para salir nuevamente "Volvió a dormirse hace unos minutos" explicó, hablando en voz alta ahora que estaban en el pasillo "lamento haberte interrumpido, espero que no haya sido nada importante"

Peter pestañeó…_si supieras_… pensó.

"No, cariño, claro que no" murmuró "Decías que preguntó por mi?"

"Si. Pero se tranquilizó cuando le dije que estabas bien y que estabas trabajando. Y así volvió a dormirse"

"Oh" Peter quedó pensativo.

…

"Sucede algo?" Elízabeth siempre atenta, detectó enseguida signos de ansiedad en su marido.

"No! No" se apresuró a contestar Peter, cayendo recién en la cuenta que si sus sospechas se confirmaban debería decírselo a su esposa. "sólo…sólo unas cosas del trabajo" agregó, pensando si no sería mejor hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Ella quedó observándolo atentamente, con esa mirada que lo hacía sentir que ella estaba dentro de su cerebro, investigando sus pensamientos.

"En realidad, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" dijo él finalmente, decidiendo que era mejor tomar el toro por las astas. Su esposa era una mujer comprensiva y muy inteligente. Ella lo ayudaría a desenredar esta historia.

Sabiendo que Neal dormiría por lo menos una hora más, llevó a Elízabeth hasta la cafetería que estaba frente al hospital y compartió sus descubrimientos con ella.

"Oh Peter…" fue todo lo que pudo decir Elízabeth luego de escuchar la historia de su marido. En un gesto de apoyo puso una mano sobre la del hombre y apretó fuerte.

Peter sólo le dio una sonrisa lamentable, mientras compartían un momento de absoluta comprensión.

"¿Tienes manera de confirmar tus sospechas?" preguntó finalmente El, siempre práctica.

Peter suspiró. "Pensé en preguntarle a él mismo… pero creo que si él lo hubiera sabido no habría podido guardar el secreto durante tanto tiempo… sólo me queda una prueba de adn, pero él es mayor y debe dar su consentimiento…"

Ella suspiró a su vez, comprendiendo el dilema de su marido.

"Tal vez puedas hacerlo de otra manera" sugirió ella bajando la vista y luego mirándolo para ver su reacción – lo que estaba sugiriendo al agente del FBI era ilegal.

El sólo la miró con una mueca que terminó en sonrisa "Tal vez sí…" pero luego de un momento se puso serio otra vez "Y qué haremos si es cierto?".

"Ya tendremos tiempo de cruzar ese puente…cuando lleguemos a el" contestó ella.

Con eso, Peter pagó las consumiciones y salió del café abrazado a su esposa.

***

"La herida me pica Peter" se quejó Neal por centésima vez en esa media hora en que Peter Burke estaba haciéndole compañía.

"Eso significa que está sanando" contestó el agente sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Pero por qué no me permiten rascarme? Eso aliviaría mucho!"

Peter sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido "Quieres dejar de quejarte? Hace dos semanas nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas, con esa bala y la cirujía y ahora te lamentas por una simple comezón?"

Neal lo miró con esos grandes ojos azul celestes y haciendo puchero "Pero me piiicaaa…" gimoteó.

"Oh por Dios!" Peter se levantó de un salto del asiento que ocupaba al lado de la cama y salió de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos regresó con una enfermera que cuidadosamente cambió las vendas en el costado de Neal y aplicó una loción sobre la herida para aliviar la picazón.

"Mejor?" preguntó la muchacha una vez que terminó su trabajo.

"Oh, si" contestó seductoramente Neal "pero estoy seguro que fue tu toque de manos de hada lo que me curó"

La sonrisa de la enfermera se ensanchó "Oh, señor Caffrey, no tiene por qué sufrir innecesariamente. Cualquier cosa que necesite…sólo llámeme" y le dio una mirada coqueta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Peter sólo rodó sus ojos ante todo este despliegue, pero luego de quince minutos tuvo que reconocer que el muchacho estaba más tranquilo.

Quizá de verdad la picazón lo estaba molestando.

El agente retomó su libro mientras el muchacho miraba televisión, y cada tanto levantaba la vista de su lectura para observarlo.

No había averiguado mucho durante esa semana…sólo había pedido el examen de adn como un "favor" de algunas personas que se lo debían pero todavía no tenía el resultado.

Tampoco lo había confrontado con respecto a su edad, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debería informar que en lugar de 30 años el muchacho sólo tenía 21, había decidido dejarlo para más adelante, cuando estuviera mejor.

Mirando el perfil de Neal, no pudo menos que recordar a Juliette. Aunque no se parecían mucho, algunos gestos de él le recordaban profundamente a ella.

La nariz recta. Las orejas pequeñas bien pegadas al cráneo. Ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo y revuelto, que lo hacía parecer más joven aún.

Se lo imaginó como un niño pequeño, cabellos oscuros y ojos azules inocentes.

Esbozó una sonrisita.

"Qué?" la voz de Neal lo sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta que se quedó observándolo fijamente.

Neal lo estaba mirando con una expresión interrogante en el rostro "Me estabas mirando y estabas sonriendo" acusó.

Peter carraspeó y se acomodó en la silla "Continúa viendo televisión o apágala y duerme un rato".

Neal comenzó a sonreir con el tipo de sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro "Anda. Dime qué pensabas? Tal vez estabas imaginando a Elízabeth…o a alguien mas…"

"Sigue mirando televisión!" Peter levantó la voz, sobresaltando al muchacho. Cuando vio la cara asustada de Neal el agente se levantó "voy a buscar un poco de café" dijo y salió sin esperar respuesta.

En su cama, Neal se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando televisión.

***

"Dio…dio positivo El" Peter observó atentamente a su esposa para ver su reacción "Neal es mi hijo"

Los ojos de Elízabeth se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrazó fuertemente a su marido.

"No sé si reirme o llorar…" dijo ella luego de un momento "Felicitaciones, Papá, es un varón!"

Por única respuesta, Peter apretó su abrazo.

"Cielos…" dijo él luego de soltarse del abrazo pero aún manteniendo su mano en la de ella. Estaban sentados lado a lado en el sofá de la sala de su casa "¿sabes la cantidad de problemas que esto abre? Debo confrontarlo con su edad…no tengo idea de cómo influirá eso en sus condenas…Debo avisar a mi jefe de esto, Oh, Hughes no estará contento…"

"Peter…"

"¿crees que podrá hacer juicio al estado por haberlo puesto en una prisión de adultos siendo menor? No, no lo creo. El mismo falsificó su edad!"

"Peter!"

Peter detuvo su perorata.

"Creo que estás olvidando lo más importante de todo…"

El la miró interrogante.

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Neal cuando se entere? ¿Cómo te sientes tu al saber que tienes un hijo?"

Peter suspiró profundamente.

Durante este tiempo, él había tenido momentos de reflexión que le permitieron aceptar la situación. No había sido fácil y aún sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia Juliette por haberle negado la posibilidad de criar a su hijo. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, el muchacho no habría acabado en prisión. Claro que por otro lado, él no hubiera conocido a Elízabeth…

Sí, realmente era difícil pensar claramente sobre todo esto.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que había aceptado fácilmente ser el padre de Neal, mientras trabajaban juntos había ido conociéndolo y detectando en él las características de una buena persona.

Un buen muchacho.

Eso era su hijo.

Y con su ayuda sería aún mejor.

"Yo…realmente es raro saber que tengo un hijo de 21 años…" contestó finalmente la pregunta de su esposa "y estoy ansioso por ver cómo reaccionará él…quizá no tenga problemas en que yo sea su padre, pero… y si está resentido porque no estuve con él en su infancia? Y si está enojado por mi ausencia? Es evidente que necesita guía paterna pero…estará dispuesto a recibirla?"

Elízabeth apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y acarició su brazo "Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo…"

"Si…claro…Diciéndoselo"

**&&&&&&&&&**

"Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" preguntó Elízabeth mientras doblaba algunas ropas de Neal y las ponía en un bolso.

Peter y ella habían decidido alojar al muchacho en su cuarto de huéspedes, que El había decorado con muy buen gusto, y ahora estaban en lo de June recogiendo algunas cosas para Neal.

"Supongo que cuando lleguemos a casa" respondió Peter mientras observaba a su esposa. El hombre había ayudado un poco pero aún estaba como shockeado y frecuentemente dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedaba pensativo.

Una hora después estaban en la habitación de Neal en el hospital, esperando que el doctor le diera el alta.

Neal estaba sentado en la cama, ya vestido con la ropa que Peter le había traído.

"¿June me está esperando?" preguntó el muchacho.

"No. No irás a lo de June… te hemos preparado nuestro cuarto de huéspedes…" respondió Peter, un poco tenso.

"Pero por qué?... no quiero molestar…"

"No debes estar solo. Aun tienes que tener algunos cuidados con tu herida, estás convaleciente… y la verdad, quiero que estés cerca para ver que cumples las órdenes del médico". Agregó Peter con un guiño.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que respondió Neal, pero las palabras de Peter lo hicieron sentirse cuidado.

Pronto vino el doctor, le dio el alta y en una silla de ruedas lo llevaron hasta el auto de Peter.

***

"Lamento haber ocasionado tantos problemas…" murmuró Neal cuando estuvo sentado a la mesa del comedor de El y Peter. Tenía frente a él un te con leche y unos panecillos que El había preparado para que recuperara fuerzas.

"Ni lo menciones…" dijo rápidamente Elízabeth. "Es un placer tenerte con nosotros" agregó, tomando un sorbo de su café y mirando a su marido-que estaba ensimismado en su propia bebida- como indicándole que también dijera algo.

"Oh. Sí…" dijo Peter "qué mejor que tenerte con nosotros para evitar que cometas travesuras" y al decir esto sonrió.

Continuaron charlando de cosas generales hasta que terminaron de tomar sus bebidas.

"Estás cansado? Quieres recostarte un poco?" preguntó Peter mientras El llevaba las tazas a la cocina.

"No. Estoy cansado de estar acostado. Puedo mirar televisión?"

Peter quedó mirándolo fijamente un momento y Neal comenzó a sentirse nervioso "bueno… si no es mucho problema…" balbuceó.

"Neal hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte" dijo de repente Peter. Elízabeth salió de la cocina y se unió a ambos hombres, decidida a ser un apoyo para su marido.

"B-bueno…algo malo?" tartamudeó Neal, sintiéndose realmente nervioso ante la seriedad de Peter.

El agente suspiró y se lanzó en la historia.

"En los primeros días después de que te hirieron, los médicos me dijeron que buscara a tu pariente más cercano…por si pasaba algo…"

"No tengo parientes cercanos"

Peter sólo lo miró, y continuó hablando "Averigüé el nombre de tu madre…y algunas otras cosas"

Neal parecía cada vez más confuso "Mi madre murió hace mucho…en un accidente…"

"Lo sabemos Neal. Y lo sentimos." Peter hizo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda "Yo conocí a Juliette Caffrey, cuando eramos adolescentes. Vivíamos en la misma ciudad e ibamos a la misma escuela secundaria. Pero antes de terminar el último año, mi familia se mudó a otra ciudad y perdí contacto con ella"

Elízabeth y Peter mantuvieron la mirada en Neal para ver sus reacciones.

Neal sólo pestañeaba rápidamente, y Peter pudo ver los engranajes de su cabeza comenzar a trabajar. Suponía que el muchacho estaba preocupado por la falsificación de su edad…pero eso no era lo más importante en este momento.

"Ambos teníamos la misma edad, Neal, y 38 años es muy joven para tener un hijo de 30…"

Neal tragó, visiblemente perturbado.

"Pu-puedo explicarlo Peter… cuando ella murió yo me quedé solo y-y-y no quería ir a un orfanato o un hogar adoptivo…yo…"

"Falsificaste tu certificado de nacimiento…entre otras cosas que falsificaste, verdad?" Peter hizo una mueca "Pero ya volveremos a eso Neal. Hay otra cosa que es más importante…¿Ella te habló alguna vez de tu padre?"

Neal frunció el ceño en confusión, ante el abrupto cambio de tema "N-no..pero qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?" de repente ensanchó sus ojos "Tu sabes quién es ? Lo encontraste?"

Peter suspiró y miró a Elízabeth, quien tomó su mano y le dio un apretón para darle ánimo.

"Neal…yo soy…" carraspeó "Como te dije, yo conocí a tu madre …Ella y yo fuimos novios en la secundaria, cuando teníamos 15 años, pero nos separamos cuando mi familia se mudó…nunca volví a saber de ella Neal…Nunca supe que estaba embarazada y que tuvo un niño a los 16…" hizo una pausa para ver si Neal unía los puntos que tenía su historia, pero el muchacho solamente lo miraba fijo, así que Peter continuó "Neal, yo soy tu padre…"

Neal permaneció en silencio, pestañeando. "Estas bromeando?" preguntó al fin.

Pero ante la mirada fija de Peter, entendió que no bromeaba.

Neal se levantó de un salto de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes que estaba ocupando.

Peter y Elízabeth lo siguieron y al llegar a la puerta lo encontraron poniendo sus ropas en un bolso.

"Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Peter, algo autoritario. Había dado un paso dentro del cuarto mientras Elízabeth permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Voy a lo de June. No me puedo quedar aquí"

"Espera un momento Neal, debemos hablar de esto. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber" intercedió Elízabeth.

Neal dejó de preparar su bolso y clavó la mirada en la pareja.

"Escucha Neal" intentó de nuevo Peter "Sé que esto es algo difícil de asimilar…"

El muchacho hizo una mueca de desprecio y recomenzó la tarea que había suspendido "Esa es una gran subestimación" dijo, interrumpiendo a Peter "Crees que porque me dices que eres mi padre iré corriendo hacia ti y nos encerraremos en un fuerte abrazo y seremos felices por siempre? Oh, no, hace ya mucho tiempo que he dejado de soñar con eso…"

Un sonido de sorpresa que salió de la boca de Peter le hizo dar cuenta de lo que había dejado entrever, y decidió corregir eso de inmediato.

Cerró de golpe su bolso y lo puso sobre su hombro con un movimiento brusco, mientras giraba para enfrentar a la pareja.

"Déjenme salir de aquí!" dijo con más dureza de la necesaria.

Notando el enojo en Neal, Peter se irguió en toda su estatura y se puso delante de Elízabeth "No puedes salir de aquí" respondió "Si no es por la amistad y el afecto que nos unía, será por el hecho de que eres un prisionero. Mi prisionero. Soy responsable por ti mientras estás fuera de prisión y a la luz de todos estos descubrimientos, algunas condiciones de nuestro trato han cambiado".

Hizo una pausa para que sus palabras penetraran en el cerebro del muchacho.

Cuando vio una sombra de desconcierto pasar por la cara joven continuó "Te quedarás aquí a pensar en todo esto y cuando estés listo para hablar, hablaremos" mientras decía esto, quitó la llave de la cerradura de la puerta y retrocedió, empujando suavemente a Elízabeth que estaba detrás de el.

Sin quitar la vista del muchacho, salió hacia el vestíbulo y con un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta con llave.

Se quedó esperando la reacción de Neal detrás de la puerta mientras Elízabeth lo miraba con ojos anchos.

Neal dudó cuando escuchó las palabras _amistad_ y _afecto _en el discurso de Peter pero la duda desapareció dejando lugar a la rebelión cuando vio que la puerta se cerraba con llave.

"PETER!!" bramó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la puerta y trataba de abrirla "DEJAME SALIR!" Empezó a golpear con sus puños.

El saltó hacia atrás cuando se escuchó el primer golpe en la puerta "Peter, no puedes dejarlo encerrado" protestó débilmente, más por la sorpresa que le causaron las acciones de Peter que por la situación de Neal.

Peter le dio una mueca "Dejaremos que se canse. Seguramente luego podremos hablar". Con un suspiro cansado, puso un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Bajaron escuchando las protestas vehementes de Neal detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Neal continuó golpeando la puerta con sus puños y gritando durante cinco minutos completos, hasta darse cuenta que eso no producía otro resultado que una garganta y manos doloridas.

Con un golpe final con ambos puños, apoyó la cabeza entre ellos sobre la puerta y lentamente resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas.

**

Después de una taza de café que había tomado para fortificarse, Peter decidió ir a ver cómo se encontraba su prisionero.

Los gritos y golpes se habían acallado hacía unos buenos veinte minutos, así que el agente tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con el muchacho razonablemente.

"Neal?" preguntó suavemente al tiempo que golpeaba levemente la puerta del cuarto con sus nudillos.

"Que…" vino la respuesta embozada. La voz parecía venir del piso detrás de la puerta.

_Debe estar sentado en el suelo_, pensó Peter, y resbaló a su vez para sentarse en la alfombra del pasillo con la espalda recostada contra la puerta.

"Yo no lo sabía, hijo… ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensarlo… a esa edad uno no piensa en estas cosas…" Trató de explicar y como no consiguió respuesta, continuó "Yo… la amé como sólo puede amarse a los dieciséis... pero mi padre tenía otros planes en la vida de nuestra familia y yo no pude negarme…Neal…si yo lo hubiera sabido…" dejó inconclusa la frase, pensando en la mejor manera de decir al muchacho que si él hubiera sabido la vida de Neal hubiera sido muy diferente, hubiera tenido un padre que se ocuparía de él a pesar de que él mismo era sólo un niño en ese tiempo.

Pero Neal no lo dejó continuar.

"Peter" interrumpió Neal desde su posición idéntica a la de su padre del otro lado de la puerta "No tienes que explicar nada… no me importa" puso toda la indiferencia que pudo en su tono de voz para herir a su padre…y lo consiguió "He tenido una niñez feliz. Mamá y yo vivimos bien. No necesité de un padre. Mami pudo cubrir bien ambos lugares."

Peter tragó.

Las palabras de Neal lo hirieron, pero eran de esperarse.

Se notaba que el muchacho estaba muy resentido con su padre.

"Entiendo" contestó.

"Quiero volver con June, Peter. No tenemos por qué tener otra relación más que la del trabajo…"

"Allí te equivocas Neal… con toda esta nueva información las condiciones de nuestro trato han cambiado"

"Qué quieres decir?" se notó mas alerta la voz del muchacho.

"Falsificaste tus datos. Eras menor cuando te apresamos y te pusimos en una carcel para adultos. La primer reacción de mis jefes fue la de meterte de nuevo en prisión y revisar todo lo relacionado a ti para ver en qué más has mentido- tuve que mover muchos hilos para lograr que continuáramos con el trato…y la condición fue que te quedaras conmigo, no debo perderte de vista. Y ante el menor problema vuelves a prisión"

Neal cerró los ojos y apoyó la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la puerta, dando un suspiro de fastidio.

"Entonces supongo que me tendrás encerrado aquí, lo cual es lo mismo que estar en prisión" dijo, y su voz rechinó en la última parte, sabiendo que lo que decía no era verdad.

Peter rodó sus ojos e hizo una mueca ante el dramatismo del muchacho.

Se levantó de su posición y buscó la llave del cuarto en su bolsillo.

Del otro lado de la puerta Neal también se puso de pie al escuchar los sonidos y retrocedió un paso.

Peter abrió la puerta y se quedó parado en el vano "Creo que podremos hacerlo, Neal. Y esto nos dará la oportunidad de arreglar esta situación", quedó a la expectativa al terminar de hablar.

Neal se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Si no tengo más remedio…" contestó, pero muy dentro suyo se sentía aliviado de no volver a prisión.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Fue una semana de puro infierno en casa y otra más en el trabajo, cuando Neal volvió al estar recuperado de su herida.

Tanto en el trabajo, como en su hogar el comportamiento de Neal estaba fuera de todos los parámetros a los que el joven había acostumbrado a la gente a su alrededor.

Era hosco, rudo con el resto del equipo y casi irrespetuoso con Peter.

Aunque Peter intentó varias veces hablar con él y lo acompañó en todo el proceso que implicaba poner en orden sus papeles, Neal, o lo ignoraba cuando estaban en el trabajo o le contestaba mal cuando estaban en la casa.

Finalmente, fue Elízabeth la que trató de poner fin a la tensión, cansada de ver a Peter maltratado por su propio hijo y a Neal comportarse como un niño malcriado.

"Neal" dijo Elízabeth, con un tono comprensivo, luego de escuchar las palabras ácidas con que el muchacho había contestado –nuevamente- a una simple pregunta de su padre "creo que ya es suficiente de tu mal humor. Estoy segura que hay alguna manera de que podamos vivir cómodamente los tres juntos"

Neal se puso de pie desde el sofá donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la mesa de la sala de los Burke, dándole la espalda.

"Y qué quieres!" dijo finalmente, dándose vuelta y fijándola con sus ojos azules "Que juguemos a la familia feliz?!" fue levantando la voz y acercándose a ella a medida que hablaba "Crees que tu puedes ser mi mamá?! Que tienes lo que hace falta para ser mi mamá??!!"

"Neal!!" explotó Peter "Ya es suficiente!!"

Podía soportar cualquier cosa del joven, ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que estaría sintiendo, pero no toleraría que le faltara el respeto a Elízabeth

"Entonces dile que me deje en paz!!" contestó Neal a los gritos, volviéndose hacia el agente y señalando a Elízabeth con su brazo extendido "No puede reemplazar a mi madre! He tenido novias de su edad!!"

Peter se levantó de un salto de su asiento y lo tomó por el frente de su camisa empujándolo hacia la columna del centro de la sala. Enseguida sintió la mano de Elízabeth en su brazo.

"Peter!" gritó ella escandalizada, mientras Neal parecía haber perdido la valentía que estaba mostrando anteriormente y lo miraba con sus ojos claros ensanchados.

El agente aflojó su asimiento en la camisa del muchacho, pero no lo soltó.

"El, déjanos solos por favor" pidió.

Elízabeth tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Peter, por favor, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte" rogó.

Peter resopló "prometo que no lo mataré...no te preocupes" agregó cuando vio la expresión de su esposa.

Elízabeth se dirigió a la cocina sin otra palabra, pero lanzó a su marido una mirada antes de entrar en el cuarto.

Una vez que su esposa los dejó solos, Peter arrastró a Neal por uno de sus brazos hasta el sofá de la sala.

"Hey! Qué haces!" protestó Neal al trato áspero.

Pero Peter no se detuvo y con un movimiento fluido se sentó en el sofá y de un tirón lo puso boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

"Peter!!!" el grito sonó desesperado.

El agente abrazó la cintura del muchacho con su brazo izquierdo para sostenerlo eficazmente en su lugar y levantó su mano derecha para dejarla caer con toda su fuerza sobre el trasero vestido con pantalones deportivos.

"OOOWWW!! PETER!!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OOWW! AAHH!! NO PUEDES…!!!"

"Por SMACK supuesto SMACK que puedo!. Soy tu padre!SMACK!"

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGHH!!"

"Neal, en esta casa no toleramos la falta de respeto" SMACK! SMACK! "Elízabeth no quiso ofenderte…" SMACK! SMACK! "lo único…" SMACK! SMACK! "que ella trata de hacer…" SMACK! SMACK! "es que te sientas cómodo aquí…" SMACK! SMACK!

OOOWWW!! AAHAHH!! NOOO!! SUELTAMEEE!!! PETER!!! Neal se retorció en el regazo de su padre tratando de evitar las palmadas que estaban cayendo sobre su pobre trasero.

"Te soltaré en cuanto hayamos hecho algunos acuerdos…" respondió tranquilamente Peter mientras continuaba bajando su mano pesada, dando rienda suelta finalmente a todos sus sentimientos de frustración por la negativa de su hijo a resolver sus problemas.

"En primer lugar.."SMACK! SMACK! "Tendrás que aceptar que soy tu padre…"SMACK!! SMACK!! "Y que vas a vivir conmigo…" SMACK!! SMACK!! "por lo menos hasta que se cumpla tu condena…" SMACK!! SMACK!!

AAAHHH!! AAAUUUUCHHH!! OOOOWWW!!

"Y mientras estés aquí, deberás cumplir algunas reglas…" SMACK! SMACK!!

"Empezando por tener respeto a tus mayores…"SMACK!! SMACK!!

OKEY! OKEY!! OOOWWW!!! AAAHHHH!!! NO MASSSS!! POR FAVOOOOOOR!!!!

Y ante la sorpresa de Neal, Peter se detuvo.

Tan fácil? Pensó Neal en una esquina de su mente, pero enseguida desechó el pensamiento cuando Peter no le permitió levantarse.

"No todavía" dijo Peter apretando más su brazo sobre la cintura del muchacho "aún debemos realizar esos acuerdos…" acomodó mejor el cuerpo de su hijo y apoyó una palma en la nalga derecha, sintiendo el calor que emanaba a través de la ropa.

Neal hizo un siseo de dolor y se tensó.

"Aún no sabemos qué pasará con tu sentencia, Neal, te faltan cuatro años y no quiero que lo pases en prisión…Creo que tenemos una cosa buena con esto del trabajo de consultor…y más ahora que…que sabemos de nuestra relación…" Peter guardó silencio un momento y Neal tragó duro… "Pero no podrás tener ese trabajo si no te quedas conmigo, y no podremos vivir juntos si no mejoras tu conducta…"

"Puedo vivir en lo de June…" dijo Neal sarcásticamente, y luego "OOWW!" cuando Peter entregó una palmada dura.

"Podemos continuar sin tu sarcasmo, Neal" dijo Peter duramente, pero dentro suyo lamentó que su hijo se mostrara rebelde aún.

Neal colgó su cabeza y suspiró.

"Está bien…" dijo "viviré aquí, contigo… y trabajaré contigo también…" esperaba que con esa admisión Peter lo soltara.

Pero su padre advirtió la estratagema.

Se dio cuenta que Neal lo decía únicamente para escapar de su asimiento, pero aún así decidió aprovechar sus palabras.

"Bien" respondió "Primera regla para vivir conmigo…- rápidamente agregó algo que sería muy útil con el joven falsificador - No habrá mentiras… Segunda regla: no le faltarás el respeto a Elízabeth y tercera regla: te dirigirás a mí con el mínimo de buenos modales necesarios para una buena convivencia " y con eso dio un tirón a los pantalones y calzoncillos de Neal y comenzó a azotar sus nalgas desnudas.

SWAT!!

AAAHHHHH!!! Todo el cuerpo de Neal reaccionó ante la palmada dura

SWAT!! SWAT!!

AAAUUUGGHH!! AAAYYY!!!!

SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!!

AAAYYYAAAYYYAAA!! NOOOO!! PETEEEEERRR!!!

SWAT!! AAAAUUUUUGGHHH!! SUELTAMEEEEE!!!

SWAT!! AAAYYYYY!!!

SWAT!! AAAHHHH!!!

SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!!

NOOOO MAAAS!! POR FAVOOOORRR!! AAAAYYY!!

Durante unos minutos esos fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon.

Unos minutos más y comenzaron a escucharse los sollozos de Neal, no solamente sus gritos.

P-P-POR FA-VOR PETER!! Sob… B-BASTA!! Sob… sob… O-OOWWW

SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!!

AHH-AHHH-AHHH!! ME –ME PORTARÉ BIEEEEENNN!!!

SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! LO HAREEEEÉEE!!!

SWAT!! SWAT!! HARÉ LO QUE ME DIGAAAASSS!!

Finalmente, Neal colgó su cabeza y sólo se dedicó a sollozar mientras Peter continuaba bajando su mano sobre sus nalgas doloridas.

Cuando Peter notó que Neal dejaba de luchar, decidió poner fin a la paliza.

Con dos fuertes palmadas, que desencadenaron sollozos desesperados, dejó de castigar la cola roja de su hijo y comenzó a murmurar palabras consoladoras.

"ssshhh Neal…. Ya está, hijo….ssshhhh" dijo mientras colocaba la ropa en su lugar.

Minutos después Neal se calmó lo suficiente como para que Peter lo ayudara a ponerse de pie lentamente.

Peter puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, para que viera la seriedad en su rostro.

"Recuerda lo que acordamos Neal. No habrá mentiras entre nosotros. No puedo obligarte a que me quieras y que me aceptes pero no podrás negar que soy tu padre y deberemos tratarnos con el respeto que nos merecemos"

Neal quiso decirle que una paliza no estaba dentro de los parámetros de tratarse con respeto y ¿cómo iba a vivir sin mentiras?, pero solo cabeceó su aquiescencia, sabiendo perfectamente que se había ganado esos azotes.

Peter puso una mano por sus hombros y lo dirigió a la escalera "Ve a tu cuarto y quédate allí hasta que yo te diga" dijo dándole un empujoncito para que subiera el primer escalon.

Neal no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Todavía con la respiración sobresaltada, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Elízabeth salió de la cocina en cuanto sintió que el silencio se prolongaba.

Vio a su marido al pie de las escaleras y fue a abrazarlo.

Peter devolvió el abrazo con efusividad.

"Oh, Peter, lamento que haya tenido que llegar a esto…"

"Yo también amor, pero no vi otra salida…quizás de esta manera el reconozca quien está a cargo y pueda aceptar las cosas más fácilmente.

"Crees que me escuchará si voy a hablar con él?"

"Dale tiempo. No creo que reaccione como hace un rato, pero dale tiempo a que se recupere de la paliza"

Elízabeth hizo una mueca y asintió.

**

Neal entró a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, boca abajo por supuesto.

Abrazó la almohada, escondió su rostro bajo su brazo y se dedicó a tener lástima de sí mismo.

Qué paliza se había llevado! Sus nalgas todavía ardían de las palmadas que entregó Peter y él estaba seguro que no podría sentarse cómodamente por el resto del día.

Llevó una mano a frotarse la nalga derecha.

Quién iba a decir que el hombre tenía tanta fuerza?

Y no tenía derecho a hacerlo! Quién se creía que era?...mi padre, se contestó a sí mismo.

Y para su sorpresa, el pensamiento no le provocó el rechazo que sentía anteriormente.

Reconoció enseguida que muy dentro suyo ya había aceptado e incluso se había alegrado de que el hombre fuera su padre.

En todo el tiempo en que lo había conocido, Peter no había hecho más que ganarse su confianza y demostrarle que era un hombre íntegro y con alta moral. No podría haber tenido un padre mejor… lástima que necesitó una paliza para darse cuenta…

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar que la puerta se abría y se volvió para ver a Elízabeth que entraba con una pequeña bandeja en su mano.

"Puedo pasar?" preguntó ella.

El solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Elízabeth entró y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y depositó la bandeja en la mesa de luz.

"Te traje un poco de jugo y un sandwich…" dijo al incorporarse, mientras se restregaba nerviosamente las manos.

Neal fregó su cara por la almohada, para quitar los rastros de lágrimas, y se puso de costado, enfrentándola y haciendo lugar en la cama.

"Gracias" contestó, y enseguida agregó "lamento haberte gritado abajo"

Ella sonrió sin despegar los labios y se encogió de hombros "disculpas aceptadas" dijo y rápidamente aceptó el gesto de invitación de Neal para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

"Danos una oportunidad, Neal" dijo ella suavemente "Date una oportunidad. Peter sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Si hubiera sabido de tu existencia mucho antes seguro te hubiera buscado"

Neal bajó la mirada "Lo se" respondió "Sólo…sólo me estaba costando mucho verlo de esa manera…pero tu marido supo mostrármelo muy bien" agregó al final con una sonrisa y llevando nuevamente su mano a fregarse la cola.

Ella se rió un poquito.

"Y yo no quiero reemplazar a tu madre, Neal" dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio.

El muchacho volvió a bajar la vista "Nunca debí decirte eso…" se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta.

Elízabeth se estiró para alcanzar el vaso de jugo y dárselo "me gustaría ser tu amiga… alguien a quien puedas recurrir cuando necesites hacer confidencias…y a quien puedas pedirle consejo sobre cómo tratar a tu padre" terminó con un guiño.

Neal bebió un trago "Gracias" contestó "Creo que necesitaré tus consejos…Peter no quiere mas mentiras!" gimoteó al final.

Ambos compartieron una risita.

Y Peter sonrió aliviado, desde el lado de afuera de la puerta, donde estaba parado escuchando la conversación.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Días de trabajo compartido en un ambiente más calmo y noches de charlas emocionales sirvieron para fortalecer el vínculo padre/hijo que se estaba formando entre Peter y Neal.

Pero la confirmación la tuvieron un domingo a la noche, mientras estaban los tres mirando una película.

"Neal, hora de ir a la cama" dijo Peter, al finalizar el film.

El muchacho resopló por toda respuesta, y siguió apoltronado en el sofá haciendo zapping.

"No tengo sueño aún" murmuró al sentir que se produjo un silencio.

Peter suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a arremangarse la camisa "ok" dijo "yo puedo darte un poco de sueño"

Neal observó sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, y al ver que su padre se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba un paso hacia él se levantó de un salto y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras

"Pensándolo bien, estoy cansado…Buenas noches El!…Buenas noches Papá!" saludó y desapareció hacia el segundo piso sin mirar atrás.

Peter quedó petrificado en su lugar.

Elízabeth se le acercó y quedó a su lado, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su marido y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"Lo dijo con naturalidad…" murmuró Peter con un nudo de emoción en su garganta.

"Hhmm-mm" asintió ella "Todo estará bien, cariño" respondió sonriendo.


End file.
